lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gideon Gleeful (CJDM1999)
Gideon Gleeful is one of the Blind Bag characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Gravity Falls franchise. Background Gideon Charles Gleeful (born early July 2002 in Gravity Falls, Oregon) is a fraudulent child psychic, whose hunger for ultimate power motivates him to manipulate and intimidate others into giving him what he wants. A sworn enemy of the Pines family, he serves as the ultimate antagonist of Season 1, until his eventual defeat and incarceration in the last episode. He was largely absent from the first half of Season 2 but returned during the final half of the season. Gideon is first shown (as a cameo) in an advertisement on the back of an issue of "Wacky News" in the episode "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," with the words "Child psychic." After Soos shows the twins Gideon's commercial in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," they decide to test him as a psychic. They go to one of Gideon's shows at the Tent of Telepathy, even though Stan forbids them from doing so due to Gideon often causing him trouble. At the show, Gideon meets Mabel, and quickly develops a huge crush on him. He shows up at the Mystery Shack the next day, and asks her if she wants to go to his dressing room so they can perform makeovers on each other. Mabel accepts the offer. Gideon then reveals he wants to be more than friends with Mabel; however, she doesn't feel the same way. He manages to convince her to go on a date with him. At the date, he convinces him to go on yet another date with him, after announcing it to everyone at the restaurant they were dining at. Mabel really didn't want to, but many people in the restaurant expecting him to say "yes" put pressure on her, and she gives in to him. Dipper sees that Gideon has become a problem for Mabel and offers him the idea of him breaking up with Gideon instead of her, causing Gideon to believe that Dipper had come between them. Gideon gives Toby Shandra's phone number. In exchange, Toby calls Dipper, telling him to go to Gideon's factory. Gideon confronts Dipper there and nearly kills him with his amulet and lamb shears. However, Mabel shows up to tell Gideon that she just wants to be friends, and she sees Gideon trying to kill Dipper. Mabel then formally breaks up with Gideon and uses the amulet to defeat him, destroying it afterwards. Gideon is then seen backing up into the forest, saying "This isn't the last you'll see of widdle ol' me." Afterwards, he creates a little play set of the Mystery Shack (including crude wooden dolls of Dipper, Mabel, and Stan), and starts planning revenge. It is then shown that he owns Journal 2.1 Gideon makes his next appearance in "Irrational Treasure." He dresses up as a tomato farmer on Pioneer Day and teases Stan by throwing tomatoes at his eyes after Stan insulted Gideon by saying he looks less girly than usual in his costume. In "Little Dipper," Gideon is playing with his Mystery Shack set, and decides that taking over the Shack would be the perfect way to get revenge. He first tries to get Stan to sign over the Mystery Shack, but Stan is not fooled. He tries to set termites on the Shack, but Stan smashes the jar, and the termites go after Gideon's bat and his hair instead. After failing twice, Gideon discovers Dipper's crystal flashlight, which can grow and shrink things. He shrinks the twins and brings them back to his house. He calls Stan and tells him he has the twins in his possession, but Stan doesn't believe him. Deciding to use the flashlight to shrink Stan instead, Gideon heads over to the Shack while Dipper and Mabel escape. Gideon catches them again and shrinks Soos, believing he was Stan. He then corners Stan in the Maze of Mirrors. Dipper and Mabel tickle his armpit, immobilizing him and allowing the twins to take back the flashlight. Stan then teases and literally kicks Gideon out of the Shack. Soon after, he paces around his house. His dad tells him he'll get his revenge one day, but Gideon angrily tells his dad that it's not just about revenge; he wants the Shack so he can find "something." Gideon is mentioned in "Bottomless Pit!" when Mabel threw all of his love letters into the Bottomless pit. He is even shown on a picture in the same scene in the same episode. In "The Deep End," he is seen at the local pool, taking the best spot right before Stan can get to it. Stan's efforts to get the spot back end in failure, even when he sneaks into the pool at night to sit on the deckchair until the pool opens; Gideon, having anticipated this tactic, reveals to Stan that he put glue on the chair. In "Dreamscaperers," Gideon summons a mind demon by the name of Bill Cipher to enter Stan's mind in order to retrieve the code to a safe holding the deed to Mystery Shack. His plan fails, so Gideon resorts to Plan B; dynamite. He blows up the safe, takes the deed and has his father use a wrecking ball to destroy the Mystery Shack's sign. Gideon plays a prominent role in the season finale, "Gideon Rises." He reveals the purpose of the journals, and tells his father (and the viewing audience) that he still requires the other one, Journal 1. Upon stealing Journal 3 from Dipper, however, he discovers that there are 3 journals, and he pursues the Pines twins (who were forced to leave town around this time) in a giant robot under the assumption that Dipper kept the first one for himself. He catches them, attempting to reclaim Mabel as his bride, and almost succeeds. He is stopped at the last moment by Dipper, however, and the robot crashes after a brief skirmish in the control center. He attempts to have the Pines twins arrested, but Stan reveals the falsehood of Gideon's supposed powers: his special pins are hidden cameras. The scorned townsfolk turn on Gideon and arrest him, but not before Stan reclaims his deed and secretly steals journal 2 from Gideon in order to finish creating the machine in his secret laboratory. When taken to court, he plans to use his "cute" act, but unfortunately for him Manly Dan is in the jury. He is then sent to jail. Fortunately for him, the inmates at the Gravity Falls jail love his psychic act and have been looking for a new leader. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," he has Bud run for mayor, so he can pardon his son and get him out of prison. During the campaign, he communicates with his father from a screen in prison. When Bud starts falling behind in the race, Gideon decides to take control of his body with a spell from a page from Journal 2 ''he kept in his hair. During the final debate, he reveals himself to Dipper and Mabel, and tries to blow them up with fireworks, but fails. His actions cause his father to lose the debate and the mayorship. Later, he rips a poster off the wall of his cell and draws an eye on the Zodiac, saying he's ready to make a deal with Bill. In "The Last Mabelcorn," Gideon is mentioned when Bill is explaining to Ford that he's been making deals and chatting with old friends for his eventual return. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Gideon and his fellow inmates break out of prison and are recruited by Bill to protect the cage of Mabel. However, Dipper manages to convince Gideon that Mabel would not love him should he not let the trio free him, and in the end, after being promised Dipper would tell Mabel what Gideon had done, he leads his inmates to fend off the oncoming minions of Bill Cipher. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Gideon is mentioned when Keyhole informs Bill that he allowed the Pines twins to escape and enter Mabel's bubble. Bill tells Keyhole to bring Gideon to him. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," Gideon is shown in a cage, and explains that Bill captured him and has been forcing him to do cute dances for all of eternity, traumatizing him to the point where he announces that he is "sick of being cute". He then tells Dipper how to undo the throne of human agony, which results in one of the residents knocking his cage down, setting him free for good. When Ford draws the Zodiac on the floor, Gideon is instructed to stand on the Tent of Telepathy sign. However, due to Stan and Ford's bickering, Bill's wheel does not work, and Gideon along with every other non-Pines is turned into a tapestry. Fortunately, Stan manages to destroy Bill by tricking him into going into his mind, allowing Ford to erase Stan's memory in order to wipe Bill from existence, which finally turned Gideon and the others back to normal. After Weirdmageddon ended, Gideon and his family came to Dipper and Mabel's 13th birthday party, and he states that thanks to their himoic efforts, he will no longer do evil anymore and try to be little a regular kid from now on. However, it seems like he still maintains a mischievous streak since he had his prison friends beat up a kid that made fun of him. 'Grand Interdimensional War''' TBA Abilities # Mind Control # Raven Portals # Telekinesis Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Gravity Falls Category:Gravity Falls Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Mind Control Category:Telekinesis Category:Enoch's Army